My Childhood
by TurtlePowers46
Summary: The boy's mother called him Azriel, his father called him a bastard, his step-mother called him a demon, and his brothers called him a toy. The screams that came out from that small child caught the attention of one the warriors in the Illyrian lord's war camp. The healers did everything they could to try and save Azriel's hands; the scars on his hands would remain. (rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Sunshines! I'm new to the fan-fiction writing area. Please be kind when posting comments. If there is anything that you would like for this story to have please suggest it.**

**I'm writing this story because when I read the books Azriel became my favorite character and i wanted to learn more about him and his story. So I'm making him one. Thank you so much for reading. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Illyrian is a race of people with large bat like wings. They are a warrior race and can have massive power. Being born weak was something that they didn't know. Once a child was born they will train to be warriors until the day they die. They can have a mate, or soulmate, but is was very rare and many married for power. Life was even worse for the half breeds.

Hidden in the shadows glowing eyes stood out. It was as if the Illyrian child was the shadow and was trying to hide from something darker then what he was. Even at the age of seven his powers were strong and his wings were large for his age. His hazel eyes shone through the shadows that encased his body like it was another coat of skin.

Heavy footsteps slamming on to old stone stairs, laughing from the drunk guards and moaning from the other prisoners. That's is all the life this small child who thrived in the shadows has known. His step mother would keep him locked up in fear of him trying to take his father over.

Occasionally, his father would let him eat dinner with his step-mother and step-brother but never let him see his mother more than once a week. The boys mother called him Azriel, his father called him a bastard, his step-mother called him a demon, and his brothers called him a toy.

One day when Azriel was eight his brothers came to visit him while it was one of those rare times his father would let him out of his cage.. They had visited before and when they did Azriel almost always had a new scar.

"That's fathers bastard" a taunting voice announced. Azriel looked up to see both of his brothers. To which he didn't even bother learning their names because he knew deep down that he wouldn't be stuck in this cage his whole life. Azriel was use to the abuse his family showed him and kept his head down because he knew that acknowledging them the punishment would be much worse.

"I wonder how this will play out." one of the boys laughs. Then pours an oil like substance on Azriel's hands while the other tosses a lit match unto the oil.

The screams that came out from that small child caught the attention of one the warriors in the Illyrian lord's war camp. The healers did everything they could to try and save Azriel's hands; the scars on his hands would remain there until the day he would lose them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm back at it again. This is when Azriel gets to meet Rys and Cass. **

**Thank you for reading and i hope you like it **

**I don't own anything just my ideas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a few years Azriel was dumped at one of the Illyrian war camps. The Windhaven camp lords took the damaged boy unto their camp to train him.

Even though Azriel has been at the camp for a few days he still couldn't get use to the constant rain or the bearing heat. The black haired boy trained his body everyday to become stronger. He feared the flying part of his training because he has never flew before. That fear kept him to the ground.

Azriel walked around the camp with him wings tucked in nice n tight with his head down looking at his feet.

"Bastard don't be getting into my food" A small voice yelled. Azriel shot his head up to look at two Illyrian boys about to get into a fight.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. high lord." the boy with long black hair pulled into a man-bun replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should go cry to mummy and she will make it -"

The boy with the bun was slammed into the ground by the 'high lord' boy. They wrestled against the mud throwing as much hits as they could to one another. Then they disappeared and reappeared right behind Azriel on his left and right shoulders.

"Look what we have here Rhysand" the long haired kid said grabbing Azriel harder.

"Fresh meat Cassian." the boy called Rhysand replied. Cassian and Rhysand were so close to Azriel that he could smell the blood and sweat on the both of them. Azriel thought to himself that they were going to be just like his brothers. He pushed past the two boys in an attempt to get away from them. Once he started walking away the boys flew up into the air and slammed onto the ground in front of Azriel.

Rhysand and Cassian looked at each other for a moment and nodded their head. They were willing to make a truce in order to bully the new kid.

"Why are your wings so abnormally large?" Cassian asked very rudely. Grabbing onto Azriel's very sensitive wings and pulling them out to see how far they could go. "How about you beat me in a race and see whos the better fighter."

"Just leave me be" Azriel stated in a demanding voice that didn't falter.

"He must not know how to fly." Rhysand laughed.

It was then when Azriel's magic covered him in shadows whispering to him. It was like thousands of demons were around him. One of the camp Lords was watching the whole scene play out waiting on Azriel to show his magic.

"That's enough!" the booming voice came from the camp Lord. "Azriel you're coming with me. Cassian and Rhysand get back to your training." All of the boys were too scared to disobey the camp lord. Azriel's shadows disappeared as fast as they came. He walked up to the camp lord with his head down waiting for a beating that would come in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and i hope you like it**

**I don't own anything just my ideas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you even know who I am?" the boy shook his head to the camp Lords question. " My name is Devlon I'm one of the Generals in charge. When you first came here you said nothing about being a Shadowsinger."

"What's that?" Azriel questioned.

"A Shadowsinger is very rare but not unknown. They use shadows to spy or fight for them. Only very powerful Illyrians can harness the power. Now that I know what your power is its going to be easier to train you. I'm just going to have to train you differently." Devlon said mostly to himself. At the end of the dirt path they walked up to a small house covered in flowers and looked very warm even from outside Azriel could feel the heat.

Devlon walked up to the large oak door and raised his hand up to beat on it. Before he could touch the door it came flying open and in the doorway stood a woman dressed in colorful clothing. Long black curly hair on the young woman's head and great wings were attached behind her.

"Oh" It was such a soft voice that Azriel wasn't use to that made him jump remembering his own mother. "What is it that you want Delvon?" she looks down to Azriel. "Who's child is this"

"He is a bastard of the Night Court. He is also a Shadowsinger." It was as if being a shadowsinger was something worse than death itself. Devlon didn't say anything after that. The woman took her hand and motion us to walk into her house. Devlon put a had on Azriel's back to push the stift boy into the house.

Once in the house Azriel saw how large it really was. Just outside it looked only large enough to hold at most two beds and a table. But on the inside there was a kitchen, an up stairs and a very large living room. Azriel's face lit up not only for the head from the fire burning in the middle of the room but because of how magic works. The woman took the boy to the baths in the back of the house to clean himself off and to change into better clothes. She and Delvon talked about the boy in the bathroom while he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about Rys's mother. She doesnt have a name so I had to give her one.**

**Thank you for reading and i hope you like it**

**I don't own anything just my ideas**

**Sorry its short **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bathroom was a very large area with a tub in the middle of the room. A mirror hanging on the wall beside the tub and there was a small table with a bowl of water that acted like a sink. There was a stool in front of the table and what looked to be a makeshift rug to catch the falling water.

Azriel for the first time in his life he took a very long bath, cleaned every part of himself and even wanted to cut his hair. The woman of the house came into the room where Azriel bathe, picked up some soap, poured it unto his head to wash his hair better than what he tried to do.

"Delvon left you with me and my sons. This will be your home for the time you are here." Rubbing the soap harder in Azriel's head "Would you like for me to trim your hair?" she asks ever so softly.

Azriel nodded his head then looked up at her from the mirror in front of his looking into her eyes he said "I don't know your name."

" Altha" the woman named Altha said smiling to the boy below her.

Once he was all cleaned off Altha helped Azriel dry himself off. When he was all clean and standing naket in front of Altha she could see all the scars on his body that his 'family' had given him. She held her breath not wanting to say anything to the boy for the fear of making him pani. But Azriel was already used to people looking at him, hating him, he would just wait for her to do the same.

"Let's get to this head of hair." She went to grab the sheers from the counter next to the bowl of water. Azriel wrapped himself with the towel that Altha gave him, sat down on the stool and began to cut his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Should I make Azriel have a love interest? Please leave a review **

**i dont own anything just my ideas **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first time Azriel noticed girls was when he was 15. It was an Illyrian woman who bled for the first time. By tradition, her wings would be cut off her back. That morning was also the first time Azriel saw a woman chained down and held with her massive wings in the air.

Two Illyrian warriors held her arms and shoulders down, another three holding her legs and one straddled across her waist with a freshly sharpened blade.

There was a blur of black and purple to his right passed him, but Azriel thought faster and grabbed Rhysand by his upper arm. Looking the high lord up and down. He changed over the years. They all have. No longer small boys but massive warriors and feared by all the others.

"You know we can't interfere with this Rhys." Azriel softly said to him looking around to see if others were listening in. "We have no power here. And you know your father couldn't care how the women are treated. For Cauldron's sake Rhys he doesn't even care about his own mate."

"That doesn't mean that we can't make a difference now." Pushing past Azriel only to be held back again by Cassian. "Let me go."

"As the high lords of the night court's son you should understand tradition. Until you become the high lord nothing is going to change." Cassian whispered into Rhysand's ear still holding him back.

"One day that is going to be my sister and when that happens this law needs to change." Rhysand said jerking his body away from Azriel and Cass.

Rhysand's sister was born on one of the harshest snow storms that the training camp ever knew. Altha spent two days in labor and Azriel spent every moment by her side.

This woman has become like a mother to him and her sons, his brothers. Even if the only birth son to Altha was Rhysand, they were all her sons. They fought just like anyone else would but they fought for each other and for each other. When Azriel got to hold the little girl in his arms. Looking at the young girl's wing and promising her that she would be safe and so would her wings.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything and leave a nice review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Azriel first met the night court high lord when he was 30 years of age. During that time the trio of young warriors turn into the most powerful illyrians in history.

"I haven't seen my father in 20 years and now he wants to come to see me. There has to be a catch." Rhysand pasted the floor with him hands in his face.

"We have a war coming Rhys. He is coming to rally the men to get ready to fight." Azriel relayed the message his shadows gave him.

"And to what side will we fight on? The humans need to leave the Prythian and go to the mortal lands. We have to fight on the humans side Azriel. No one should be treated in that way, this slavery will end after this war." Standing over the fire stirring the pot of food Rhysand acted like he was speaking more to himself then he was speaking to Azriel.

"On another topic, when is Altha and your sister coming?" Looking away from the fire Rhysand sat next to Azriel answering his question he said.

"They are coming on their on and should be here in a few days."

"I thought you were going to get them."

With a sigh Rhysand said "I would but my sister is becoming a pain in my ass. Just because she is 12 she thinks she is a woman now. She wanted to protect mother."

"Does anyone know that they are traveling here?" Azriel asked with too much curiosity.

"Only the three of us and Tamlin." Rhysand stated.

The door behind the busted open and to culprit was Cassian. Heavily breathing and covered in sweat he almost whispered.

"Rhysand you need to come see this."

Azriel and Rhysand looked at each other and jumped up running out of the house they lived in for years. They Winnowed to the river bay next to the camp. There sat a brown box with a red bottom. Heart pounding so loud that he could hear it in his ears, Rhysand walked up the box and yelled out.

"Who put this here and where did it come from?" Not one person said a single thing, "I'm only going to ask once."

A random Illyrian spoke up, "I think you should look in the box my lord."

Azriel was the first to look. If his shadows were right then that would mean that Altha and Rhysand's sister came to visit early. Opening the flaps on either side of the washed up box it was indeed their heads.

Rhysand came up from behind Azriel and gently pushed him to the side looking in the now opened container. Azriel slowly got up from kneeling on the ground, looked at Rhysand and whispered to him, "I will go take their heads to Velairs to be buried."

With a nod of Rhysands head Azriel picked up the wet box and flew up into the air, heading to the Night court's high lord to bring his mate and daughter to him, leaving his brother in arms to mourn.


End file.
